


Sae Bae Cosplay

by Hunny3ee (Synful7Aein)



Series: Hunny3ee Cosplay [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synful7Aein/pseuds/Hunny3ee
Summary: I seen that some people post other variants of 'works' here- Since cosplay is technically another form of art and expression. I thought it would be fun to start a little casual, side project and to show you guys some cosplays that I do now and in the future. ^^ Please feel free to ask questions; whether it's about how I do my make-up, where I bought a prop/item, ect. I do not mind sharing my secrets (since I am no magician). And if you have any helpful tips or advice, I am all ears!Hope you guys enjoy seeing my cosplays as much as I enjoy doing them~ ^u^





	Sae Bae Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP (Work In Progress) cosplay. I still need to buy temporary tattoo paper for his tattoo and the proper jacket until he is complete.  
> 

  
  


_Pictures were taken April 30, 2018._

I made the shirt myself with the help of a YouTube tutorial by Memo Mucha. My makeup was heavily inspired by HiThereSmiley's own version of Saeran. (Also on YouTube) (Though hers is tons better than mine still. TuT But, I had fun and I can always learn! That is what counts! ^^) I also intend to use HiThereSmiley's printout version of the Mint Eye tattoo that she so very GENEROUSLY provides on her DeviantArt. (Link in her YouTube tutorial.)  
The rest was bought online or was a 'Walmart special' that I pieced together for his outfit. 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Please do not steal these images. I work so very hard on putting everything together for my cosplays. I am a poor, broke girl who struggles to satiate my OCD to have things nearly perfect and accurate.  
> ***Also, no hate please. I may not have the proper body type, face shape, gender, ect. but I freaking try. I don't do this for attention or as a profession, so take your negative opinions to someone who cares. Because I don't. ^^ I cosplay for fun and to meet other like-minded people who are in that fandom or who also cosplay/appreciate cosplay. _Constructive_ criticism is welcomed, however. 
> 
> Thanks Lovelies! And if you cosplay or are interested in trying it, keep doing you and go for it! My only rule for cosplay is to have fun doing what you are doing. ^^


End file.
